


In Your Service

by songsofgallifrey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Pegging, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, domme reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofgallifrey/pseuds/songsofgallifrey
Summary: It’s not easy being in charge - but with you Bucky doesn’t have to be. Only you know how to ease the ache in his soul when the weight of failure and responsibility is too much for him to bear on his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FirithAriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/gifts).



> Written for my good friend and internet wife FirithAriel for her birthday!! This is a little different from what I usually write so I hope you all like it! There is some Spanish thrown in, a few pet names, look them up if you want to. Feedback is love!

A loud buzzing sound accompanied by the bright light coming off of your cell phone screen woke you from a dead sleep. Blinking a few times before slipping your glasses on, you picked up your phone off the nightstand, squinting against the offending brightness, and read the brief but meaningful three-word text from Bucky.

_ I need you. _

The words made you sit up, now fully awake. You knew Bucky and the rest of the team were going to return from a field assignment soon, but you didn’t think it was going to be  _ this _ soon. It was barely past midnight and Bucky knew better than to wake his Mistress unless it was urgent. It hurt your heart to imagine what could have happened that made him so desperate that he couldn’t wait until morning. You typed out a quick response to see how long you had to get ready.

_ How far out? _

Less than fifteen seconds passed before you got an answer: 

_ Half an hour max. _

Just enough time. You turned your head to look at your scene outfit hanging just inside the open closet door - a black silk corset, fishnet stockings, and thigh-high leather high heeled boots - and sighed with relief. It had been some time since Bucky had allowed himself to let go and do a scene with you, and the stress of being in charge so often tended to get to him until he couldn’t sleep, a problem he had stubbornly refused to address before leaving on this assignment. 

With practiced hands you dressed as quickly as you could. It didn’t take long since the corset had front clasps, so you took the time to curl your hair and apply some makeup. Just as you were zipping up your boot as the final piece of your ensemble, you heard your phone buzzing again. A message from Steve was on the screen, giving you the gist of what had happened. 

_ Failed infiltration of Enhanced testing facility. Explosion happened right before we got there. All the kids died. Had to hold Bucky back before he beat the shit out of the only survivor, one of Hydra’s.  _

Your heart sank as you read the message. Bucky had taken the lead on this mission, so it had to have been his decision when to move in on the facility. Such a choice must be weighing heavily on his conscience, even though the outcome wasn’t his fault. He needed you now more than ever.

You could practically feel the tension radiating off of Bucky as he came up the stairs, evident in his clunky footsteps and the slow turn of the bedroom knob. He raised his head to look at you when the door opened, trudging across the room like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he dropped his heavy rucksack and fell to his knees at your feet, his eyes dark and weary. Desperately Bucky’s hands reached up to wrap around the back of your legs, his calloused fingers catching on your fishnet stockings before sliding down over your leather boots. A quiet whimper escaped his lips as he touched the smooth material and he buried his head against your stomach. Soon you could hear little sniffles, and when he looked up into your eyes there were streaks of tears in the dirt on his face.

It never got easier seeing Bucky this way, but there was only one way to help him.

Bucky visibly relaxed as your fingers stroked through his dirty hair, though he still trembled as he held tight to your legs. He knew he didn’t have to hide how he felt with you, you made sure of that from day one. But you hadn’t seen him this bad in quite some time. Your fingernails dragged gently across his scalp and down to the back of his head to hold him closer, urgently wishing to just drag him to the bed and let him have his way with you to ease his pain, but as his mistress you knew that wasn’t what he needed. 

“I -” Bucky couldn’t form the words he needed to express himself. He took a deep breath before trying again as you waited patiently. “I wasn’t good enough. I could’ve saved them.”

“Shhh,” you soothed him, stroking his head. “Don’t worry about that anymore. You did everything you could. You all did.” With a stroke of your index finger down his stubbled cheek you tilted his chin up to make him look at you. Only you ever got to see the vulnerability he was showing you now, where everyone else only saw the hardened soldier. So many people depended on him, but with you he could let go, hand over the reins, and not have to worry about making decisions, or shouldering his burdens alone. For him, being with you, his Mistress, was a freedom that nothing else could afford him, a love he felt nowhere else. A love you treasured.

The change in his eyes and the shift in his manner as Bucky assumed his submissive posture gave you the signal he was ready. He sniffed slightly as he moved to sit on his heels with his hands folded in his lap, his eyes cast to the floor. The pain in his features settled into a measure of peace in the time it took for you to walk across the room and return with a thin metal chain that you secured loosely around his neck, and you smiled down at him, pleased. 

Taking the other end of the long chain in your hand, you tugged lightly to make Bucky rise to his feet. He stood still for a moment, awaiting your instruction. Instead of giving him one, you began to loosen all the buckles and zippers on his tactical jacket yourself, listening to Bucky’s breathing slow down as you worked. Once you were able to push the bulky jacket over his shoulders and down his arms, you saw a few bruises on his ribs that were slowly fading from purple to red with his increased healing time. The hair on his chest and abdomen stuck to his skin from the tacky drying sweat there and the cooling evaporation off of his heated skin made him shiver. 

Chain still in hand, you knelt down and unbuckled Bucky’s complicated boots and told him to step out of them and take his socks off. It took a bit of help to get his pants and underwear off but it was worth the effort once he stood before you in all his beautiful, naked glory, yours for the taking. Bucky waited with no embarrassment or shame as you looked him over, and he moaned slightly with suppressed pleasure as you tugged harder on the chain.

“You are hurting, my sweet prince.” It was not a question but Bucky nodded. “Your mistress will take care of you,  _ mi vida _ . Your pain is mine to bear. Come with me, James.”

Eagerly Bucky followed you as you walked with his chain to the bathroom, and you led him to step into the filled bathtub and lean his head back. Slowly he sank down in the water up to his neck and closed his eyes, a smile pulling up at the corner of his lips. He trusted you completely and did not flinch as you wrapped the length of the chain around your hand several times until it tightened slightly, just enough for him to know it was there and remember who he belonged to while he was relaxing.

You spent a few minutes leaning over the side of the tub to whisper soothing praises to Bucky, his body finally relaxing completely once you ran water over his hair to wash it. It wasn’t easy with one hand on the chain, but you managed to rinse out the shampoo without getting any on his face. You switched the chain to your other hand and began to wash Bucky’s body under the water, teasing him with feather light touches of the loofa over his groin and enjoying the growing tension in his muscles as he fought the urge to thrust his hips toward your hand. His metal arm gripped the side of the tub and he began to whine when you moved your hand away. 

“Ah-ah,” you scolded him. “You know better than to be impatient. Now stand up, we’re going back to the bedroom.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

With shaky legs - and a much more relaxed manner - Bucky stood up and got out of the tub, and you helped him towel off before leading him back to the bed. Now that he was clean you removed his chain and replaced it with his usual black leather collar that had a metal ring on the front and a long leather leash. As a finishing touch, you fastened a heavy silver cock ring just under the base of his cock and watched as he grew harder beneath your gaze. He couldn’t help staring at your leather-clad legs, his fingers flexing as he made himself resist kneeling down to touch them until you granted him permission to do it.

“Such a good boy you are,” you cooed, making Bucky’s cheeks tint pink with your praise. “I’m proud of you for being honest with your Mistress and telling me when you need me to take care of you. It’s time for your reward.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets his reward.

By all the gods in the heavens, the vision that was Bucky standing at the foot of your bed, collared and leashed and ready for your service, was the most sublime thing you had ever laid your eyes on. 

His beautiful blue eyes held reverence in them in place of the pain he had come to you with as his gaze swept over your body, watching you get comfortable on the pillows and knowing he couldn't do anything until you gave your order. Fresh out of the bath, the loose tendrils of hair around his face that had escaped the bun at the base of his neck trickled water down his chest. His stubble was always softest after being washed, you remembered, biting your lip at the prospect of earning yourself a bit of beard burn on your thighs later on. You knew you were there to help Bucky but you couldn’t ignore the wetness already beginning to spread down your thighs at the thought of what you were going to do with him.

You settled back, then spread your legs for Bucky to see what you were doing. He watched with wide eyes as you worked your hand beneath your fishnet stockings to tease yourself with the tips of your fingers. Bucky groaned deep in his throat as you slowly parted your lips with your index and ring fingers and slid your middle finger down between them, tracing slow circles around your clit, letting out a sustained moan. 

After a few seconds you removed your hand and motioned with it for Bucky to come closer to you. Eagerly he approached, his mouth hanging open in anticipation. You took his leash in one hand and pulled until he leaned down, then grazed your fingertips on his parted lips, teasing him with the taste and scent of your arousal. His tongue darted out to taste it and you slid your fingers in his hot and waiting mouth, letting him suck on them, the sound of his moans going straight to your core. 

“ _ ¿Sabe bien?  _ Like the taste, naughty boy?” You chuckled low in your chest and pushed your fingers a bit further to the back of his throat. “Would you like some more, then? Maybe put your sweet little mouth to good use? Would you like that, James?” Bucky nodded after each question, his eyes bright and eager, and he gasped when you removed your fingers from his mouth.

“Use your words,  _ cariño _ .”

“Yes,” Bucky said quietly. It always took a bit of encouragement to push past his natural submissive silence.

“Yes,  _ what? _ ”

“Yes, Mistress.” 

Bucky looked relieved when he got the words out, and he swallowed hard, panting as you sat up and retrieved one of his favorite toys from the bedside table. A gag and dildo in one, it had a leather strap that fastened around the back of Bucky's head to keep the gag in place. The gag itself, a piece of silicon shaped like an anal plug, bore impressions of his teeth from repeated and enthusiastic use. He looked so damn good in it that you couldn’t help how often you brought it out to play with, and this was definitely a special situation.

Once you got the gag secured around his head, a wide smile formed around the plug in his mouth and a bit of saliva trailed down his chin. What a sight he was, waiting for your command with every powerful muscle tensed to act. Bucky may be an expert leader for his team, but with you he knew his place and could unburden himself of responsibilities and authority. 

Bucky sighed contentedly as you stroked the back of his head and ran your nails underneath the leather strap. You bit your lip as you explored, your hands wandering down over his muscled chest and stomach and lower, grazing slightly over the trail of hair under his navel. Your fingers gently circled his thick shaft, the weight of it and the heat emanating off him, all for you, sent a jolt of lust down your spine. Unable to help yourself you pumped him a few times, watching his legs twitch. Gods, you wanted him so badly, it was hard not to give in to the insistent ache between your legs. Bucky forgot himself for a moment and his hands came up to rest on your waist, his flesh hand getting a good feel of the fishnet material over your ass. 

“Ah-ah,” you scolded, giving his hand a firm swat. “You know you have to earn that,  _ tramposo _ .” You tugged hard on the leash to make Bucky lean down until you could whisper in his ear.

“ _ So earn it _ .”

Taking Bucky by surprise, you pushed against his chest and he landed on the bed with a faint  _ oof _ . You followed behind him, taking the leash in your hand again as you turned around and maneuvered your legs until you were straddling his chest, careful to make sure your boots didn't hurt him. Bucky remembered what he was supposed to do and spread his arms out to the side so he wouldn't be tempted to touch you again without permission. You knew he was enjoying the full view of your fishnet stockinged pussy inches from his face so you wiggled your ass for good measure with a chuckle. Glancing over your shoulder you could see Bucky's jaw muscles clenched tight and his smile peeking out from around the gag. 

You leaned your hips back and hovered over his face, the tip of the toy pressing against your entrance as you looked over his long, muscular body. For all his scars and the history behind them, you loved every inch of him and always made sure he knew it. 

“You look so pretty down there,  _ mi amado _ ,” you cooed, “so eager to please your mistress. If you’re good I’ll let you clean up.” 

Bucky nodded briefly and you sank down on the dildo, relishing in how the cool, textured silicon filled you up - not quite like Bucky himself, but a good substitute. You loved the way Bucky’s fingers and toes flexed with an itch to touch you as you began to move up and down over his face, and you tightened your grip on the leash as you picked up your pace, moaning audibly for him. You watched his cock bobbing up and down, the thick purpling head leaking slowly with each clench of his strong abdominal muscles. 

He looked so fucking gorgeous, you realized, making your moans grow louder as you bounced harder and your free hand wandered down your body and between your legs. The dildo felt good but it wasn't enough. You had missed him so much that it was clouding your instincts. You needed to get yourself off, badly, before you lost all sense of what you were supposed to be doing.

“That’s it, James, such a good boy,” you praised him, drawing out another muffled moan from beneath you. “You know I like to hear your sweet little sounds, let me hear how much you enjoy pleasing your Mistress!”

A low whine reached your ears just as your fingers found their way to your sensitive clit again. Your own touch made your legs jump and you tugged hard on the chain, Bucky’s cries of pleasure rising with your own as you chased your release. After what felt like an eternity you felt the tension in your groin come to a head as you came apart, riding out your orgasm slowly to the sound of Bucky's moans. 

Once you were able to move again you climbed off of Bucky and stood up next to the bed to help him sit up and remove the gag. Thick strands of saliva coated the gag and Bucky's beard as you pulled it out of his mouth and he took a deep breath, gazing up at you with adoring eyes. You returned his smile and kissed the top of his damp hair. 

“Was I good?” Bucky asked timidly, leaning his cheek against your corset. You allowed the contact and nodded.

“You were  _ very _ good, James,” you assured him. “I keep my promises to good boys. Let's get this clean before we put it away.”

Without needing any prompting Bucky opened his mouth as wide as he could and closed his eyes. You took the dildo side of the gag, drenched in your own juices, and slid it in his waiting mouth as far as it would go. He moaned loudly and pursed his lips around it. Slowly you withdrew it up to the head and pushed it back in, just a bit farther, making him gag as he sucked on it with great relish. Involuntarily he bucked his hips into the air, seeking some kind of friction. More saliva dripped into his beard when you pulled it out again. Bucky gasped for breath and you tapped his forehead to make him look at you.

“What's your color?” you asked gently. You didn't want to push him too far before you got to the real fun part.

“Green,” he mumbled with a grin. “ _ So _ green.”

“Good. Now that you've cleaned your favorite toy, it's time for your reward,  _ mi cielito _ . Lie back down and prepare yourself.”

Bucky did as he was asked and waited patiently. You retrieved a strap-on device and a bottle of lube from the table, giving him a generous amount so he could get ready while you worked. You could hear Bucky's breathing becoming increasingly louder as you stepped into the straps and tightened them around your hips and thighs. After it was all fitted and ready you looked sideways at your sweet Bucky and gripped the toy cock strapped to your pelvis with your lubed hand, giving it a few strokes as he licked his lips, already three fingers deep inside himself. You loved how he was always so unwaveringly obedient and trusting of you that he never questioned or hesitated when you asked him to do something.

“Are you ready, James?”

Bucky nodded vigorously, moving his hand away and stretching out on the bed with his knees spread wide for you. 

“ _ Excelente.  _ You may touch me, you earned it. Remember your word and use it if you need to.”

“Yes, Mistress. Thank you.” 

You crawled onto the bed and took hold of the leash, wrapping it around your wrist a few times to get a good grip as you lined up the lubed dildo to Bucky's well stretched hole. Smooth and with a tapered head, it wasn't the biggest one in your collection, but it was a considerable size, nothing he couldn't handle but still enough of a challenge to remind him who was in control. Sweat gathered on his forehead and chest as he breathed through the stretching sensation, all the while gazing up at you while you encouraged him with praise. After a few minutes you were buried to the hilt and Bucky groaned with triumph and pleasure. 

You ran your hands down his muscles again, taking your time while Bucky adjusted to the dildo. Every time he was away you would almost forget how incredibly built he was, how beautiful his body looked and felt, from his rugged, masculine face to his thick thighs and everything in between. You rotated your hips slightly and Bucky moaned again, arching his back slightly until you pulled on the leash. The tendrils around his face were starting to curl with sweat and his bun was coming loose, his hair looking more wild and untamed than ever, especially with his lust-crazed expression. 

“ _ Please _ ,” he begged, grasping at the leather on your thighs. “Please start moving, I'm gonna..  I'm gonna cum if you don't. Please.”

“You'll cum when I say so, James. But since you've been good…”

You trailed off, pulling on the leash with one hand and grasping Bucky's thigh with the other, and you began to thrust your hips at an unrelenting pace. His big hands wandered up your thighs and gripped your ass, pulling you in harder with each thrust, drawing out screams and moans that melded into one another until he could no longer make any sound. Looking down between your bodies you could see Bucky's neglected cock leaking fluid all over his belly so you took pity on him and released his thigh, taking his cock in your free hand and stroking the tender flesh as fast as you were fucking him. Within seconds he was flexing his abdominal muscles trying to maintain control over his release and he was holding his breath.

“You may cum,” you said gently, pumping his length a few more times with a twist of your fingers around the head. Bucky reached up and pulled you down to him for a searing hot kiss as he came with a prolonged cry of relief, covering his belly and chest as you slowed down your thrusts. Once he was spent and trembling beneath you, he fell back on the pillow and you pulled the toy out of him and set it to the side to clean later. 

Ready with towels and water on the nightstand, you cleaned Bucky up and covered him with a blanket. As he began to soften you took off the cock ring.  Carefully you removed his collar and put it away, then stripped out of your corset, stockings, and boots and climbed under the blanket with him. He was shaking but smiling, and happy tears trailed down his sweaty cheeks as you took him in your arms. You whispered sweet words of praise to him as he calmed, slowly slipping the water you gave him. 

“I'm sorry,” Bucky said quietly, once he could speak normally. “I know it's late and you need your sleep. I just….” 

You frowned, leaning up to look in his eyes. “Don't you ever apologize for needing me,  _ mi alma _ . I love you and I am always happy to be here for you and take care of you when you need it.” You leaned down and pressed your lips to his, lingering there until he giggled.

Bucky snuggled into your bare chest, wrapping his arms tight around you. “I love you,  _ mi sirenita _ ,” he mumbled, then a few seconds later you felt his soft snoring against your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if Bucky actually speaks Spanish but since as the Winter Soldier he learned 37 languages I figure Spanish is probably one of them. Thanks so much for reading and please let me know what you think!


End file.
